5ylfandomcom-20200213-history
Eon
Eon is the main antagonist in 5 Years Later. He first appeared in Chapter 2: The Lonely Ghost. He is a Chronian from the planet Concordia. As of Chapter 8: Risen, Eon had evolved into an Ultimate Chronian. Appearance Eon has a humanoid body. In the past, he had warm, yellow skin, black eyes and deep silver hair. He wore a leather tunic and a purple scarf from his homeworld. Due to decay of his body, his skin is now greyish and damaged. His hair has fallen out as well. Until Chapter 9, Eon wore a long, black suit with purple stripes and a helmet with semi-transparent viewfinder. The suit was made of multiple types of fabrics and metals, all working to preserve Eon's power. Chronian Eon.png|Young Eon Green trench coat and a purple scarf.png|Green Coat and Purple Scarf Defeated Eon.png|Eon After Multiple Time-Jumps Eon's first Ben-body.png|Eon's First Omnitrix Rejuvenation Ultimate Alien Eon.png|Eon After Many Rejuviations Desert Wear.png|Desert Wear EonAsh.PNG|Eon Without His Helmet Chronian Robes.png|Chronian Robes Eon's Desert Wear II.png|Desert Wear II Personality Eon's personality has varied through his seemingly-infinite journeys through the multiverse. However, it has mellowed out to be calm, collective, and intimidating. He does not like sharing too much information with others. He keeps everyone on a "need to know" basis. He does not like to be pushed beyond his plans. Eon is not inherently evil. He has a high regard for himself and his race, believing them to have the right to do as they please since they have put in the effort to learn and adapt to their intelligence and power. Abilities * Time Travel-''' Eon has the ability to travel through time, He can travel through alternate timelines and alternate dimensions, although excessive use of this ability can cause him to age faster and become weak. *'Chronokinesis-' Eon has the ability to manipulate the movement of time, such as slowing it down to the point where it seems to stand still. Eon can also take himself and others outside of time. *'Time Acceleration Ray- '''Eon can fire off a ray that rapidly accelerates anything it touches into dust. *'Chronoportation-''' Eon can open rifts in time that can lead to any time in any dimension. *'Physical Abilities-' Eon is stronger than he looks, he is also quite agile. *Spell Casting- Eon uses his Chi to cast spells that manipulate matter, energy, and time. *'Levitation- '''Eon's body can float in the air while meditating. *'Master Tactician-''' Eon is the mastermind behind his campaign, he has learned and studied the secrets of the Multiverse, he is prepared for any outcome. Weaknesses *'Body Deterioration-' His Chronian body slowly deteriorates with every large use of his abilities, and eventually turns to ash. Eon found a way around this by possessing Omnitrix-wielders through-out the multiverse. *'Existence Erasure-' Eon can be erased from existence by a Chronosapien Time Bomb if the Time Bomb targets his timeline. History '''Early Life TBA The Destruction of Concordia Eon's people were masters of breaking the laws of physics, they could shape time and space as they pleased. As they pulled from the nectars of the universe, the universe pulled back at them. Every breach in time, every shift in reality, it wore their bodies down, made them weak, and frail. It lead to their universe collapsing. They needed to find a new home. In studies though the cosmos the Chronian people discovered The Hands of Armageddon, an artifact said to exists simultaneously in every dimension. But one more leap though time and space would be fatal for a single Chronian. The Chronians all agreed to offer a fraction of their remaining power. Uniting them all to bare the pain as one. The Chronian people chose Eon to be their messiah. He was young, fresh, and fearless. They sent him though a rift to find the new universe's version of The Hands, and power it from the other side to bring them all to a new utopia. The 4,000 Year Journey Eon found Ben's Multiverse during his 4,000 year journey to free his people. However after countless leaps though reality his body grew weaker and weaker. He could no longer power The Hands from the other side. Though his voyage across the multiverse he learned of the Omnitrix. Eon predicted that it could create a new Chronian to replace himself in his travels. Eon battled Ben Tennyson countless times, attempting to get him to become a Chronian. With every failure, he would go back in time and try again. This nearly cost Eon his life. Until one try, it finally worked. Eon transformed Ben Tennyson into a Chronian. Eon augmented his soul into Ben's body, and was reborn anew. But this solution to Eon's problem would be only temporary as this new body would one day fall too. Every time his body would reach it's limits, he would go to a new universe and obtain another Ben Tennyson. Eon made himself a base where he would keep Ben Tennysons he collected in advance. Some he used them as slaves. Others he used for experiments. Eon's fate became so intertwined with Ben that he started to believe he was Ben Tennyson. The Time War TBA The Creation of the Godmaker TBA 5 Years Later In ''Chapter 2: The Lonely Ghost'''' (Page 10), Eon located Vlad Masters and confronted him in Wisconsin with the intention of recruiting him to The Alliance. Promising Vlad ownership of his world, Eon is successful, with Vlad joining his team. In ''Chapter 3: Reunion (Page 49- 50),'' Eon freezes time to free Vlad from Gravattack's gravitational hold just as Danny is questioning him. He tells him that they are going to meet their other associates, and the two go through a dimensional rift. In [[Chapter 4: The Fallen Gods|''Chapter 4: The Fallen Gods]]'' (Page 9- 24), Eon and Vlad meet up with Dr. Animo and Technus in Zim's lair, where he tells them his backstory and the next part of his plan. In [[Chapter 6: Weightless|''Chapter 6: Weightless]]'' (Page 2- 40),'' he and Dr. Animo find Zim's Universe's Hands of Armageddon. Later, Eon rescued Vlad, Technus, and a Dwarf Star sample from the black hole. In Chapter 7: Fold, Eon confessed to Vlad his purpose in his plan and prepares for the Battle of the Kreshawn Desert. In Chapter 8: Risen, Eon used the Godmaker to transform himself into an Ultimate Chronian. Appearances *''Chapter 2: The Lonely Ghost(first appearance) *Chapter 3: Reunion'' *''Chapter 4: The Fallen Gods'' *''Chapter 6: Weightless'' *''Chapter 7: Fold'' *''Chapter 8: Risen'' Trivia *Next to Kevin, Eon has had the most inconsistent backstory in the Ben 10 Franchise, to the point where each appearance of him was treated as a new character rather than having consistency. 5YL took elements from all versions and tied them together into one timeline. *His homeworld was never revealed in the original franchise, but was expanded upon in 5YL. Concordia, the name of his original planet, means "harmony" in Latin. *Although Eon's body is long gone, making him technically deceased, his soul lives on through multiple versions of Ben Tennyson's body, allowing him to remain alive. **Since Chronians can augment their souls at will if Ben ever turned into a Chronian that would give Eon the opportunity to posses him. Category:Characters Category:Ben 10 Universe Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Males